Wayang No Sedai
by KazumaKendate
Summary: Kiseki No Sedai main basket? Main setrum dong, Pasti ga ada yang ngalahin, Tapi, Gimana kalo Pandawa lima yang nantang mereka? Hmm ,, bakal seru kayaknya, Kelima pemain basket SMP Teikou ini kedatangan tamu dari Nusantara. Akan kah ini akhir dari Kiseki No Sedai?Ga pandai Bikin Summary ,Langsung aja, Warning: OOC, OC, Humor Gaje, Fic Abal, Newbie Imut ,, Chap 2 Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kiseki No Sedai main basket? Main setrum dong, Pasti ga ada yang ngalahin, Tapi, Gimana kalo Pandawa lima yang nantang mereka? Hmm ,, bakal seru kayaknya, Kelima pemain basket SMP Teikou ini kedatangan tamu dari Nusantara. Akan kah ini akhir dari Kiseki No Sedai?

Original Story: Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Created By :Me(Kazuma89-Kun)

Warning : OOC , OC , Humor GaJe

Rated :T

Category :Friendship,Hummor

Chapter 1 : Hatiku Mungkin Akan Hancur!

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah pergi menuju ruangan klub basket,Jelas sekali disana tertulis motto klub itu disana tertera

|KLUB BASKET SMP TEIKO|

|MENANG ADALAH SEGALANYA|

"Ora , -san,tolong berkumpul sebentar"kata pemuda merah yang baru sampai di ruangan klub itu,terlihat jelas dari tanda pengenal bahwa namanya "Akashi Seijuuro".lalu lima orang pemuda merapat pada Akashi.

"Ada apa,Akashi-kun?"seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru angkat bicara, "Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Ianih,lah wong kita lagi asik juga lah -_-"kali ini pemuda dengan rambut biru tua dan kulit yang kayak coklat eskrim magnum #Dilempar gas telu kilo T.T angkat Bicara "Aomine Daiki"

"Doushimastha?Aku lagi liat-liat lucky item di berniaga-nanodayo".pemuda dengan kacamata yang bukan kacamata kutu buku sih #dilempar musang kayu "Midorima Shintarou"

Dan dua lainnya mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Kuroko. "Kise Ryouta" dan "Murasakibara Atshushi"

"Seseorang dari Indonesia mengajak kita bertanding,kalo tidak salah namanya itu "Yudisthira"Akashi angkat bicara

"Kau bilang apa?Seseorang?" Aomine angkat bicara

"Ia seseorang"Timpal Akashi. Merasa diremehkan,mereka lalu mengumpat orang yang menantang itu

"Dimana dia? Kampret. Dia kira kita ini apa?mau ngalahin kita seorang doang? Nyari mati kali"Umpat Aomine

"Aka-chin, mana orang nya? Aku Hancurkan dia"kali ini Murasakibara angkat bicara

"Aku tak peduli selama aku punya lucky item-nanodayo. Aku hanya perlu menghancurkannya"Tambah Midorima

"Aree? Serius nih? Okedeh, saatnya model tampan ini menunjukan bakatnya(apanya model tampan,cowok cantik kali ahh :v)#Adauw

Semua kiseki no sedai mengumpat orang itu, tapi si _Sixth-man _malah kebingungan

"Ada apa kurokocchi?kau tidak ikut mengumpat"Tanya si cowok cantik dengan lembut nya

"Tidak,aku hanya merasa kebingungan saja,em Akashi-kun, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan orangnya?"Kuroko bertanya

"Belum"Timpal Akashi datar. Tentu saja semuanya sweatdrop -kecuali Kuroko- "Dia mengirim email padaku ,tapi kayaknya seriusan deh,dia katanya kesini Cuma buat ini"

"Kalau begitu aku ragu dia lemah, karena kalau dia benar-benar kesini untuk kita berarti dia serius"Sanggah Kuroko

"Apapun alasannya,Meremahkan kitu itu namanya cari mati"kata Aomine sambil asal melempar bola,dan … Meleset #"Oiii" Protes Aomine .Ehe,maap masuk deh :v "Yang bisa mengalahkan ku, Hanyalah Aku!"kata Aomine sambil pasang muka sangar #Trade mark nya keluar deh

"Oke,Dia bilang dia akan menunggu kita di taman pada hari minggu ku turut ayah kekota -Author :ehh bang jangan nyanyi-Ehem,Maaf check sound. Besok hari minggu di taman dekat Pusat kota itu" Kata Akashi yang sempat salah dia Melamun- lalu menarik nafas panjang

"Yosh,Minna-san, Mata na ashita" kata Akashi "jika kau tak datang, nyawamu akan hilang" tambahnya

"Hee" yang lain malah lebih serius :v Akashi kalah serem T.T

Dan Akhirnya hari yang di tunggu pun datang, Hari dimana para keajaiban di permalukan

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Seorang pemuda tinggi sekitar 190cm berdiri di bawah ring Basket taman, ia lalu memainkan bola basket itu,(-tau Kiyoshi kan? Face uppear nya ya kayak dia lah)lalu menatap tajam ke arah Aomine yang baru saja tiba di lapang, Melihat keadaan itu Aomine sedikit memanas , Lalu ,,

"Oi Akashi,Ini nih orang yang namanya Yudisthira ?" Tanya Aomine, semuanya menantap Aomine Sekarang "Bodohnya dia-nanodayo" kata Midorima "Mine-chin kau menunjuknya loh" tambah Atshushi "Daiki,Sopan sedikit" tambah Akashi "Aominecchi frontal ya" sekarang giliran Kise yang angkat bicara "Aku tidak percaya cahaya ku sebodoh ini"Kuroko kali ini

Melihat itu semua Aomine hanya tendunduk lesu sambil bernyayi lagu galau. Gimana enggak perkataaan Kuroko tadi bikin Aomine nyanyi lagu nya Cita Citata – Sakit nya tuh disini. Lalu Akashi mendekat kearah pemuda itu lalu menyapanya

"Kau yang bernama Yudisthira?" Kata itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan melepas jaket nya. Kali ini dia mengeluakan senyum licik nya

"Hmmph,Tunggu apalagi"Sambil melempar bola pada Akashi dia mengejek kiseki no sedai "One on Five"

"Tch ,Kampret ini bikin aku ngamuk aja" Aomine bersemangat ,kali ini dia benar benar muak.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Tip Off, Murasakibara kalah dalam hal tinggi, seolah tak percaya dia mengeram kesal. Yudisthira dapat bola , bola itu memang terpantul di tip off tapi dengan kecepatan yang gila dia mengambil bola sebelum jatuh kebawah . Kuroko yang di bench hanya bisa tercengang. Kemampuan Yudisthira-kun Sejajar dengan pergerakan angin.

Kali ini ia mendribble bolanya ke ring , disana Murasakibara berjaga, Di bawah ring, Namun Yudisthira tidak menghiraukan nya seketika dia melompat, Lompatannya tinggi, dan lagi dia melompat 2meter diudara, Murasakibara tercengang

"Ini Gila"Kata Murasakibara. Dia langsung mencoba mem-block dunk nya tapi entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang , kali ini dia ada dihadapan Kise, kemampuannya di atas rata-rata manusia Biasa, lalu dia melakukan Fade away Jump lalu melempar bola persis seperti formless shootnya Aomine

"Dia gila" tambah Aomine

"Gawat" Timpal Atshusi

"Tenang itu baru point pertama , nanti kita akan mengandalkan Emperor Eye ku dan 3point nya Midorima

"Aku gimana Akashicchi?"Kise hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Maaf Kise,Kau di Bench,Kuroko masuk, Apapun alasanya MENANG ADALAH SEGALANYA! KITA AKAN MENANG! PASTI!' Teriak si Kapten ini

Sekarang ronde kedua, ya mereka bilang ini hanya akan berlangsung 10 kali mencetak angka saja, yang terbanyak yang menang. Skor sementara 1-0 Yudisthira-kun memimpin . Bola di tangan Aomine baru saja dia mengambil posisi One on One dengan Yudisthira, Bolanya sudah kena steal duluan

"Anjrit apaan tuh, Aku baru memegang bolanya"

"Kecepatannya Sejajar dengan Angin"

"Gawat,kalau begini terus" 

"HATI KAMI AKAN HANCUR!"

Yudisthira men-dribble bola sekarang, disana ada murasakibara namun , dia melakukan three point dari garis tengah lapang  
>"Hee?Itumah aku juga bisa-nanodayo"ejek Midorima<br>"Kau Lihat dulu baru ngomen, Bocah Oha-Asa"  
>Tak disangka, bolanya dilempar tapi, Hilang. Bahkan bolanya hanya terlihat ketika masuk ke ring saja<p>

"Sial , tinggal aku dan Kuroko yang belum menunjukan kemampuan "Akashi berbicara

Ronde keempat kali ini posisinya dengan Akashi, apa yang terjadi? Emperor Eyenya tidak berfungsi, dia hanya bisa pasrah karena prediksi Emperor Eyenya kalah cepat dengan kecepatan angin itu dan lagi, bolanya masuk.

Di ronde kelima Kuroko yang bermain , dengan "TEAM WORK" nya Para keajaiban itu beraksi  
>"Kau pikir ini cukup? Dasar Bocah sok jago"kata Yudisthira-kun. Bolanya terkena steal, dan lagi, Super jump nya itu menghancurkan lagi mereka. KISEKI NO SEDAI DIPERMALUKAN<p>

"Aku malas, jauh-jauh ke jepang ku kira ada hiburan, hanya segini? Inikah keajaiban? Kuberitahu kalian, akulah Generasi Keajaiban yang Sesungguhnya, bakat ku hanya muncul 100tahun sekali, kalian? Hanya Tiruan yang dibesar besarkan, kalian tak lebih dari sampah dihadapan ku,Inisih Keajaban di Tanah Yang Tandus, Mau sehebat apapun itu , Cuma ada di tanah Tandus"Yudisthira yang berbicara

"Dan lagi, masih ada 5orang lainnya,Lebih hebat dariku"

"_AKU TAK PERCAYA INI, AKU TAK PEDULI DENGAN HASILNYA TAPI AKU, HATIKU MUNGKIN AKAN HANCUR!_" Kata para Keajaiban itu

~TBC~

Author:Yah,Ini dia chapter pertama dari Fic pertama saya? Gimana minna? Kayaknya humor nya GaJe ya? Warui Warui saya kurang pandai minna T.T BTW, Review Nya Minna ^_^ Kalo Banyak yang Suka Saya Lanjut deh :D

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Kiseki No Sedai main basket? Main setrum dong, Pasti ga ada yang ngalahin, Tapi, Gimana kalo Pandawa lima yang nantang mereka? Hmm ,, bakal seru kayaknya, Kelima pemain basket SMP Teikou ini kedatangan tamu dari Nusantara. Akan kah ini akhir dari Kiseki No Sedai?

* * *

><p><strong>Original Story: Fujimaki Tadatoshi<strong>

**Warning : OOC , OC , Humor GaJe**

**Rated :T**

**Category :Friendship,Humor**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Aomine ChildHood, Kagami Taiga!<strong>

Hari Senin, selepas tragedi memalukan itu, kelima Keajaiban itu hanya terdiam lesu, tak heran, baru kali ini mereka dipermalukan.

"Ayolah,Minna jangan lesu begitu" Kuroko membuka pembicaraan

"Tak apa Tetsuya, ini hanya sekedar merenung" Akashi yang bicara sekarang

"Kemarin mungkin aku lupa membawa Lucky Item-nanodayo"

Sementara ketiga lainnya hanya bisa terdiam, bahkan Kise malah menangis

"Onore!Aku tak menyangka akan dipermalukan"Kise yang bilang

"Dan lagi, Yudisthira bilang masih ada 5 lagi? Bukankah ini gila?,Dasar kampret!"

"Tenanglah Mine-chin"

Ponsel Akashi berdering, dia baca email dari seseorang, rupanya itu dari Yudisthira

Yudisthira: Bulan depan di musim semi, aku menunggu kalian di taman kemarin, yang pasti aku datang dengan kelima teman ku, akan ku tunjukan kekuatan sebenarnya dari Dewa!

"Ada apa? Akashi-kun?"

"Aku ragu mengatakan nya sekarang, Tetsuya"

"Tak apa, kami siap"Akashi sedikit menghela nafas, dia takut malah bisa menurunkan mental permainan para keajaiban itu

"Si Yudisthira itu mengajak kita tanding ulang, Bulan depan di musim semi"Semuanya Terkejut, betapa menyebalkannya si anak Indonesia itu

"Tapi bulan depan penerimaan siswa baru kan Akashicchi-ssu" Kise kepo

"Ia aku tau,tapi sangat tidak etis jika kita menolak tawarannya"

"Kita hanya harus bertambah kuat, kurasa kemarin kita meremehkannya, ayo minna-san, kita berjuang"Kuroko berbicara

"Aku setuju,Tetsuya, Mungkin inilah kekalahan, Selanjutnya kita akan menang,Pasti!"

"Saa , Ikuze, Minna"

"Yosh!"

Mereka memperkuat diri mereka sekerang, beda dengan sebelumnya , mereka berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga sekarang, tak peduli siapapun lawanya, mereka hanya perlu memberikan segalanya, akhirnya, masa muda para keajaiban yang sempat hancur kini kembali ke jalan semula sebelum mereka kehilangan arah,

"Kise, pass" Teriak Aomine

"Aominecchi"

"Yosh, Ikuzo , Kise" "usss"

Duet Aomine dan Kise menghancurkan pertahan Absolute Murasakibara _Perisai Aeigis _nya di rusak Duo Power Forward dan All Rounder itu , Jelas saja , Aomine adalah Ace mereka. Meski begitu tetap saja Mereka semua senang karena bermain dengan sungguh-sungguh

"Shintarou" Akashi men-pass

"Yosh , Liat nih , Cancer lagi peringkat ke 1 loh"DUAR ,, Midorima melakukan 3point, dari garis defense

"Ramalan Oha-Asa Tidak pernah gagal loh-nanodayo" teriak nya setelah menembak, lalu membalikan badannya, namun yang terjadi,, Bolanya meleset  
>(Midorima: Yang bener Thor<br>Author:ceritanya begini bang -_-  
>Midorima:Yaelah, gapapa deh sekali-kali, Oke lanjut<p>

Midorima sangat kaget karena bolanya sifat parno dan gajenya muncul

"Aku mengikat sepatuku dari kanan" "Aku memperindah kuku kiriku" "posisi zodiak ku nomer 1 hari ini" "Aku,, Tunggu dulu, Lucky Item-ku?"Kaget Mindorima lalu dia mencari-cari Lucky Itemnya hari Ini yaitu :Sampah B3 , Organik , AnOrganik semuanya tersusun rapi di suatu tempat , tapi

"Oi Manager kampret!Kenapa Dibakar? Arrrggh" Wajah Midorima kini berubah jadi layaknya Akashi dia memarahi Momoi yang membakar Lucky Itemnya

"Ini Cuma sampah Midorin, ya aku bakar"

"Pantas saja Shoot ku meleset" Midorima Sweet drop

"Maap dong Midorin , lagian kamu aneh-aneh , masa Lucky Itemnya Sampah"

"Memang itu temanya,Baka Manager" Bentak si Midorima, Tiba-tiba Momoi menangis lebay kaya drama korea, dia menghampiri Kuroko

"Ittai Desu, Momoi-chan"

"Kuroko-kun ,, Midorin , midorin T.T"

"Nande Momoi-chan?"

"Dia memarahiku"

"Ohh yowes ,, Anda kurang beruntung"

"T.T Aku rapopo"

Dan seketika suasana kacau balau ,, Akashi Cuma sweatdrop liat teman-temannya jadi gila, apalagi kise yang tiba-tiba malah ngajak FotBar ,, dan Murasakibara yang bikin Masakan Segede Badannya ,, Tapi , Aomine, Dia Terus Berlatih

"Aku Akan Menang, PASTI!" Dengus Aomine , dialah yang paling benci kekalahan , baginya dia hanya boleh mengalami kekalahan satu kali saja dalam hidupnya, itu karena dia tak pernah kalah sebelumnya.

Hari demi hari mereka lalui dengan seperti biasa , tentu saja , karena mereka kalah,latihan mereka lebih keras lagi tentunya , mereka benar-benar ingin menghancurkan Yudisthira dan teamnya , ter lebih lagi mereka belum melihat sisa temannya.

"Aomine" Teriak Seorang Pemuda

"Omae ,, Taiga!" Balas Aomine pada pemuda itu , Taiga , ya begitulah dia memanggilnya karena Orang ini bernama Kagami Taiga , dia Childhoodnya si Aomine dari kecil dia maen street basket dengan Aomine , Boleh dibilang dia juga salah satu dari Kiseki No Sedai, Hanya karena dia di Amerika dia jadi kurang pamor kayak ke lima(Kuroko ga masuk *pause* Kuroko: Kok Aku engga? Author: Kamu Cuma bayangan yang numpang lewat kan. Kuroko : Author yang kejam)lainnya

"Yo, Aomine, Lama Tak Jumpa"

"Lama tak jumpa, Kagami"

"To The Point saja, kau , kudengar team mu dikalahkan dalam One On Five?" wajah Aomine sedikit kesal dengan ini "Warui , Daiki, aku tak bermaksud kesitu"

"Ahh , Daijoubu-nee , ia benar , selanjutnya aku akan menang"

"Aku punya satu permintaan" daiki mengernyitkan dahi nya

"Boleh aku gabung team mu?" Mendengar Itu Aomine Sedikit tercengang Mulutnya terbuka kayak Goa

"Naniattenda?Daiki?"Tanya kagami keheranan

"emm , gapapa sih , Cuma aku kaget aja"

"boleh ga nih"

"Aku harus ngomong dulu sama Akashi "

"Okeh" dan dengan begitu reuni childhood mereka pun selesai  
>(Aomine dan Taiga: Gitu doang thor?<br>Author:Ia emang gitu doang  
>Aomine dan Taiga:Yaelah thor, kirain bakal kaya dramanya KuroMomoi Lagi<br>Author:Kalo kalian nge-Maho aku hapus dari cerita  
>Aomine dan Taiga:NANI!)<p>

Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi ke ruangan klub basket SMP Teikou

"Hajimemasshite, Bokuwa Kagami Taiga Desu" teriak Kagami yang memperkenalkan diri tanpa disuruh , semuanya melohok ke arah Kagami

"Anata, Dare?"

"HEH?

"Ada sirkus ya Mine-chin?

"Aominecchi kamu bawa orang ini dari mana?"

"Daiki, Siapa dia?

"Aomine-kun kami tak menyuruhmu membawa tukang peminta infaq"

Seketika jadi ruangan jangkrik , mereka Cuma saling tatap muka sambil telepati

"Aomine, Ini siapa-nanodayo"

"Dia Itu Childhood nya aku, jangan dikacangin oi"

"ett bentar, Aominecchi-ssu dia ngapain kesini"

"Dia mau bantu kita buat ngalahin si kamfret Yudisthira"

"Aku tak peduli Mine-chin selama dia kuat tak masalah"

"Daiki, benar kata Murasakibara"

"Aomine-kun , Kurasa aku punya cahaya baru, tapi tingkah nya sama bodohnya dengan cahaya lamaku"

"Kuroko?Oiii! Kuroko, Teme!". Setelah beres telepati dari hati ke hati, Akashi membuka pembicaraan

"Yosh, Kagami kun , kau kuterima jadi bagian dari Kiseki No Sedai ,, tapi belum resmi , besok pagi aku akan men-test mu, Ngomong-ngomong posisi mu apa?

"Ya aku sih lebih aktif Di Power Forward, tapi dalam suatu keadaan tertentu aku bisa jadi semua posisi:"

"Keadaan tertentu?"

"Ia, hanya saat aku bermain dengan lawan sejatiku saja"

Serentak Semuanya( ) "OHHH"

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko menyapa Kagami , Karena hawa keberadaan Kuroko Kayak Casper(*Pause* Kuroko: Anoo, sumimasen Author, harus casper ya?  
>Author :Kamu Kan imut Kuroko-kun<br>Kuroko:Tapi aku ga seputih dan seculun casper,Thor  
>Author :Ya terus maunya apa toh<br>Kuroko :Ninja aja kali ya, kan suka datang tiba-tiba  
>Author :Okeh)<br>Ralat,karena hawa keberadaannya Kuroko kayak Vampire(yaa walaupun Vampire Imut #Dilempar Bola Kuroko : Baka Author!) Kagami sontak kaget ketika disapa

"Ehh? Ka-kapan kau disana?"

"Sedari tadi aku disini kok"

"N-N-NANI!"

"Ssstt, Tenang Sedikit Kagami-kun, aku takut Akashi-kun marah"

"Ohh ,, ya Oke, Ada apa?"

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu"

"Dozo mu Tokoroda"

Pagi ini,sekitar hari minggu ketiga di bulan Desember, Dengan cuaca yang dingin para Kisedai itu pergi ke tempat yang dijanjikan , mereka akan men-test Kagami dalam hal PF, Lawannya Aomine

"Ohayou, Kagami-kun"

"Ya, Ohayou Kuroko"

"Udah siap belum cowo lembek"Ejek Aomine

"Nani?kau yang lembek Aomine Teme!"

"Udah ga usah banyak cingcong , One on One 1round?Oke?"

"Aku ga bisa minta lebih nih?"Kata kagami sambil menekuk-nekuk kan lehernya

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2clear, Gimana minna? Tadinya saya ga akan maenin Kagami, ya tapi mengingat lawannya pandawa lima Kita juga butuh si bodoh yang satu ini<strong>

**OK , Keep Review and Review Minna-san**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
